1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device which includes a resistance variable element to be switched between different resistance states according to an applied voltage or current, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic devices become smaller in size with low power consumption, high performance, and multi-functionality, semiconductor devices capable of storing information in these small electronic devices (e.g., a computer, a portable communication device) have been developed. Such semiconductor devices which can store data use a resistance variable element to switch between different resistance states according to an applied voltage or current. For example, various semiconductor devices such as a Resistive Random Access Memory (RRAM), a Phase-change Random Access Memory (PRAM), a Ferroelectric Random Access Memory (FRAM), a Magneto-resistive Random Access Memory (MRAM), an E-fuse, etc. have been developed.